


Are we robbing the same house?

by idkimoutofideas (azebra117)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mild Language, Robbers AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3383063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azebra117/pseuds/idkimoutofideas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski is a thief, and one night while robbing a house, someone else comes in. But it isn't the owner of the house. It's not even the police. In fact it's another robber, a robber who goes by Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are we robbing the same house?

With a click the door cracked open, Stiles stashed his lock pick in his pocket before opening the door and sliding inside. Locking the door behind him Stiles checked to make sure he had disabled the alarm before hefting his bag over his shoulder and proceeding farther into the house. He entered the kitchen and put his bag down in order to go through the drawers, searching for valuable silverware or any money stashed away. After he had gone through all the drawers in the kitchen he opened the fridge and grabbed some food. In the middle of raiding the ice cream filled freezer, Stiles heard something by the back door. He froze and tried to remember if he had locked the door. He had, which would give him a few extra seconds. He leapt like a cat across the kitchen and snatched up his bag, pulling out his knife from his pocket he pushed up against the wall behind the door, trying to figure out what he would do next. The person outside paused, and Stiles cursed silently, he must’ve made a sound and alerted whoever was entering. Even without the element of surprise Stiles figured he could take whoever it was. The second the door opened and the person stepped inside, Stiles jumped.

‘Fuck’ Stiles thought. The second he attacked Stiles realized the man he was attacking was taller, heftier, and most definitely stronger. The man reacted faster than Stiles expected, and he swung his arm up and knocked Stiles off balance. Before he could regain his footing the other man swung out his leg and knocked Stiles to the ground, making him loose his grip on his knife and cursing out loud. When he was checking out the house Stiles only ever saw one person enter or leave, an old mean man with more than he needed and no one close to him.

‘Where the hell did this guy come from?’ Stiles thought, ‘Why the fuck is he there in the middle of the night? The old man is going to be gone for another few days at least, why the hell was this guy here?’

While all those questions were racing through Stiles’ head, the other man lashed out a foot to kick Stiles, he rolled and pushed himself up, turning to face the man. Stiles feinted left and went right, heading for the door, hoping to get out with what little he had. But the man was too fast, his arm darted out and grabbed Stiles, twisting him and pushing him up against the wall, effectively pinning him.

“Who the hell are you?” The man asked.  
“I could ask you the same thing.” Stiles countered. The man’s eyes narrowed,  
“Don’t make me ask again, who the hell are you?” Stiles smiled feebly before replying.  
“I’m just your friendly neighborhood Jehovah’s Witness member. I came to see if you had a moment to talk about our lord and savior Jesus Christ.” Stiles lied. The man looked at Stiles skeptically,  
“A Jehovah’s Witness? In the middle of the night? Wearing all black?”  
“Our lord and savior Jesus Christ does not stop during the night.”  
“Ok, sure.”  
“So now that I’ve answered your question, you answer mine, who are you?”  
“Me?” The man smirked a bit, “I’m also a Jehovah’s Witness.”  
“Oh man, what are the chances of that?” Stiles could feel his heart rate speed up, he had no idea how to get out of this one. He’d been in some tight situations before but he’d never gotten caught. Ok he got caught one time, it was only a few power bars, and he was hungry. Well two times, the second time the old lady he was stealing from caught him, but he got her sympathy by crying and talking really fast so she couldn’t understand him that well and she ended up giving him twenty bucks. Trying to think of a way out Stiles blurted the first thing that came to mind. “How come a Jehovah’s Witness swears?” The man blinked, but didn’t answer.  
“You’re robbing this house aren’t you?” Stiles gulped went into full breakdown mode, talking fast, crying a little bit, saying nonsense.  
“Look the guy who lives here is a piece of shit and he’s really mean to everyone and he has way more than he needs and I only take a little just some money and food but never anything too important I mean sure sometimes I take silverware but it’s mainly money or other things like that c’mon this guy is such a bitch if you’ve ever had one conversation with him you’d know that I’m just trying to get by my job doesn’t pay me enough please don’t turn me into the cops I didn’t even take that much I’ll go right now if you let me go I won’t bother you ever again I’ll give you back what I took just please let me go man I don’t need-“ Stiles faltered when the other man let go of him and took a step back. “You… you’re not turning me in?” Stiles asked tentatively.  
“Not exactly like I could just walk into the police station with you. Just look at me.” The man spread his arms and gestured to himself. That was the first time Stiles noticed that the man was also wearing all black, and had a bag similar to Stiles’, along with a little case clipped onto his belt that was identical to Stiles’ lock pick and other tools kit.  
“Wait a minute… are you… are we… are we robbing the same house?” The other man smiled a little bit.  
“It would seem so.” Stiles laughed and shook his head.  
“What are the odds of that?”  
“Whatever the odds, we should probably continue to rob the house.”  
“Yeah.” Stiles agreed. “I already went through the kitchen. So I’ll go upstairs and you’ll go downstairs...” Stiles trailed off as the man stared at him. “Or I’ll go downstairs…”  
“I’ll go upstairs.” The man shook his head and turned around. “And whatever we collect, we’re splitting the profits.” He headed into the kitchen.  
“I already checked the kitchen!” Stiles called after him. When he didn’t get a response Stiles rolled his eyes and headed to the stairs leading downwards.

Fifteen minutes later Stiles returned to the living room and dumped his bag on the ground. “All right I went through downstairs and took everything that looked valuable. Well not everything, there were some things that looked like family heirlooms and shit like that that I left, I don’t really like taking that stuff, I kinda feel bad, ya know? Anyway we’ve only been here fifteen minutes, do you want to go through what we have or leave? I was thinking maybe we could-“  
“Do you ever stop talking?” The other man dumped his bag on the ground, interrupting Stiles.  
“I do sometimes, only when there’s better things to be doing. Anyway we should probably leave, although it’s only been fifteen minutes, usually takes me at least twice that to go through a house by myself, it would actually be kinda nice to pair up, ya know? I mean we wouldn’t get as much each time but we would be able to hit more houses, right? And it’s always good to stay in pairs, well that’s what my dad told me, that’s why cops always have partners, right? Well it’s not like his partner did him much good, but I guess it’s better than staying alone. What do you say?” Stiles looked up to see the man staring at him again. “You know what, never mind. It’s stupid to pair up, wouldn’t do much good, then there’s the added chance of one of us being caught and ratting out the other. Although I don’t even know your name. I suppose it’s good I don’t know your name, then I’d always have our name in my mind whenever I’m robbing somewhere or something, and if I get caught I might accidentally blurt out your name even though I don’t know you. But it would’ve been cool to be partners, but I can tell you're the lone wolf type, but-“  
“Derek.” The man said.  
“What?” Stiles was caught off guard by him.  
“My name. It’s Derek.”  
“Oh…” Stiles paused for a moment. “I’m Stiles.” Derek nodded. “Does this mean we’re working together now?” Derek just picked up his bag and headed out the door. “You know you kinda remind me of my friend Scott,” Stiles said as he picked up his bag. “He’s more talkative than you are, but he’s got that same kinda lone wolf vibe, but if you know Scott at all then you know he’s really loveable and squishy. Not that I think you’re squishy or anything, but you remind me of him. He’s also really intense sometimes and stubborn, but you know whatever…” Stiles closed and locked the door behind him before taking off after Derek, still talking.


End file.
